


Fire

by MistressKat



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Much can't find Robin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnystar (ginny_star)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny_star/gifts).



> Prompt: The Crusades.

Much can’t find Robin and he wants to call out but there’s no air left.

People look like ghosts, flitting past and disappearing into the smoke again. The flames devour everything in sight and in the distance he can hear the horses screaming. It sounds like death. 

His eyes sting with tears. King’s tent, King’s men, King’s honour; all burning while Much’s heart is frozen in terror.

He’s running headlong into the blaze, when someone tackles him to the ground. Familiar arms wrap themselves around him, Robin’s face swimming into focus. They’re panting into each other’s mouths, shaken but alive.


End file.
